La Sangre se pudre
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Después de años sin verse, Bellatrix organiza una reunión. Bella X Sirius implícito.


**N/A. **Tengo tan abandonado este fandom (y en general toda la escritura) que me ha costado sudor y lágrimas sacar menos de 2000 palabras de los que se supone son de mis personajes favoritos. Pero en fin. Esto me pasa por vaga, por escribir poco. Lo hice para el Amigo Invisible que organizamos por la KDD de la última película de HP en Madrid, respondiendo al reto de Maya Takameru. ¡Espero que os guste!

**LA SANGRE SE PUDRE**

El último en llegar es Sirius.

Se los encuentra en la cocina, sentados alrededor de la mesa. Narcisa, erguida, parece una estatua de sal. Regulus se revuelve en el sitio sin saber bien a qué atenerse. Andrómeda, sin embargo, fuma despacio. Entrecierra los ojos, abriendo apenas la boca para dejar escapar el humo. El pelo largo le cae por los hombros y roza la mesa. Su semejanza con la mujer que permanece de pie resulta hasta inquietante.

Bellatrix también tiene el pelo largo y la misma mirada gris de párpados caídos. En Andrómeda se hace distante, pero en su hermana no. Es febril, enferma, con unas pupilas rápidas que parecen vigilar cada uno de los gestos de Sirius, como si siguiera su rastro.

—Pensaba... —Es la única que habla, pero se detiene bruscamente, y cuando continúa no pone el menor empeño en que no se note que rectifica—. Pensábamos que no vendrías.

—Sueles equivocarte cuando piensas, Bella.

Por esta vez (por una vez) parece dejarla sin respuesta. Se queda callada y mirando cómo Sirius da descaradamente la vuelta a toda la mesa hasta sentarse al lado de Andrómeda. Le ve intercambiar una sonrisa de complicidad con ella. Ignora a los otros dos, la ignora _a ella_, y se sienta, mal, tirado en la silla, las piernas abiertas, con esa actitud de "empezad o hago que empiece".

El chirrido cuando Bella separa la silla en la que va a sentarse corta el aire. Hace un calor asfixiante. Los mechones de cabello oscuro se les pegan a la frente y el fuego que crepita en la chimenea del fondo saca muchas más sombras que luces en sus caras. Solo se mueve el humo del cigarrillo entre los dedos de Andrómeda.

—¿Y bien? —espeta Sirius.

Su voz suena grave, como si le costara salir, pero no sabría decir qué siente. Supone que es más desgana que enfado. No quiere estar ahí. La última vez que la vio gritaba como un loco. Recuerda que la empujó para quitarla del medio, le puso la varita al cuello y siguió gritándola a pocos centímetros de la boca. Fue cuando se escapó de casa y de eso ya han pasado cuatro años. Ahora tiene veinte, y quizá la guerra lo ha cambiado porque no se reconoce a sí mismo.

—¡Kreacher! —grita la mujer.

Se escucha un chasquido y aparece de la nada un elfo, pequeño y famélico, vestido con una especie de saco repugnante. Se deshace en tantas reverencias que parece estar retorciéndose de dolor por el suelo.

—¿Ha mandado llamar a Kreacher, señorita Bella?

—¿Todavía sigue este bicho por aquí? —masculla Sirius con asco.

—Él tiene la decencia de no traicionar a su familia.

La atención de todos se desvía hacia Regulus, pero vuelve rápido a Sirius cuando suelta una carcajada que retumba en las paredes de piedra.

—Vaya con el mimado.

La sonrisa afilada de Bellatrix desaparece cuando despliega sobre la mesa el pergamino que le ha dado Kreacher. Un papel viejo, amarillo, que se enrolla en cuanto lo suelta; Narcisa la ayuda y sujeta las esquinas con dos candelabros de plata.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Andrómeda con cierta curiosidad, saliendo de su mutismo.

—El testamento de Padre.

Un par de arrugas le nacen entre las cejas.

—¿Y para esto nos has llamado?

—Calla —interrumpe Sirius—, quizá somos millonarios y Bella ha decidido compartir la fortuna con los traidores.

Andrómeda sonríe.

—Puede que haya sido por Narcisa, siempre me quiso mucho más...

—O quizá tu padre se ha acordado de nosotros.

Se miran y se echan los dos a reír con ganas. Andrómeda pierde la fuerza y se le escapa el cigarro de entre los dedos; Sirius parece a punto de ahogarse. Le cuesta recuperar el aire y, cuando al final acaba por inclinarse hacia delante, a su voz le falta el resuello.

—En serio, Bellatrix, ¿qué coño hacemos aquí?

—Tu padre está a punto de morirse, Sirius.

—Ya le ha costado al viejo.

Regulus palidece de indignación.

—Ten más respeto.

—¿En qué momento de estos cuatro años te ha metido nuestra querida madre un palo por el culo, Reg? —Sirius no se anda por las ramas. No a estas alturas. Ha tenido que aguantar muchos castigos e insultos de su padre para que le importe lo que le ocurra. Se ha levantado y los mira a todos desde arriba, una mano apoyada sobre la mesa, los ojos furiosos—. ¿Qué tiene que ver que mi padre la palme con el testamento de Cygnus?

—¿Y qué pinto yo aquí? —interrumpe Andrómeda.

—Tú no mucho —sisea Bellatrix con crueldad a su hermana—, pero a Sirius quizá le interese.

—Padre te ha incluido en el testamento.

Narcisa levanta al barbilla imperceptiblemente al hablar. Es rubia y pálida y parece fuera de lugar en esa cocina.

—Venga ya —contesta Sirius entre dientes, pero ya no queda rastro de humor

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Andrómeda no se da por vencida con tanta facilidad.

—Porque lo he leído.

La respuesta sale sencilla y directa de labios de Narcisa. Tiene un tono de voz que a Sirius siempre le ha puesto los pelos de punta. Muy suave, frío, como si acompañaran en todo momento a su mirada de ojos azules. Las respuestas que le salen tan naturales con Bellatrix, con Regulus, la confianza que llega a tener con Andrómeda, quedan en nada cuando se trata de Narcisa. Con ella no sabe cómo comportarse. Sus ojos coinciden con los de Bellatrix y por un momento descubre la misma expresión en su rostro. La ve recuperar la seguridad al encararlo. Vuelve a estar en su terreno. Se lame los labios, sus ojos no se despegan de Sirius. Continúa:

—Pone condiciones.

—Hasta muertos...

—A los dos. —Bella mira a Andrómeda—. Aunque el grueso del testamento es para Sirius. Y el tío Orion está de acuerdo. Ha cambiado el suyo. Por eso es importante que vaya a morirse.

—Por la mueca de Regulus sospecho que el cambio no le gusta —observa Sirius, y piensa que probablemente tampoco le guste a él, aunque sea las razones opuestas. Empieza a molestarle toda esa pantomima—. ¿O no te importa y esa cara de consternación es por la muerte de Padre?

Regulus tiembla de rabia en la silla. Los brazos le caen a sendos lados del cuerpo y aprieta tanto los puños que las uñas dejan medialunas en las palmas. Ninguno lo ha visto tan pálido como lo está ahora.

—Te va a dar otra oportunidad, idiota.

Sirius enarca las cejas.

—¿Oportunidad para qué?

—_Para recibir la herencia, mi primogénito, Sirius Black, deberá renunciar a mantener todo contacto con muggles y Sangres Sucia. Deberá, asimismo, volver a vivir en Grimmauld Place número 12, al menos durante seis meses después de mi muerte, tiempo en el que se le mantendrá estrechamente vigilado... —_Bellatrix soltó el pergamino—. Apenas he empezado, ¿quieres que siga leyendo?

La voz de Sirius sonó áspera, retenida por la rabia:

—Me dais asco.

—Veo que no. —Estira las comisuras y es una sonrisa fría, impaciente—.¿Quieres leerlo tú? No te miento. Tu padre ha hecho lo mismo. Un testamento igual, con su propia herencia, claro, pero bajo las mismas condiciones. Si aceptas...

—Si no lo haces yo seré el heredero —dice Regulus.

—¿Cómo va a aceptarlo?

Andrómeda también se ha levantado y ahora de verdad sí se parece a su hermana mayor.

—Tú tienes que renunciar a tu marido y a tu hija —le advierte Bellatrix. Su expresión de avidez obliga a Sirius a meter la mano en el bolsillo y rodear la varita con los dedos. Algo le dice que no, que con su prima mayor rondando el sacrificio de Andrómeda no va a acabar tan limpio.

—¿Y para qué coño quiero yo algo de los Black? —sisea—. ¿Os habéis vuelto locos o qué...?

Está fuera de sí. Sirius la retiene por el brazo, no sabe cómo, porque no parece capaz ni de controlarse a sí mismo.

—Os dije que no consentirían. —Narcisa, viendo el final de aquella escena sin sentido, también se ha levantado.

—¿Pero alguno pensó que diríamos que sí? —Sirius no parece creer lo que escucha—. ¿De verdad, Bella? ¿Que voy a dejar de hablar con James por _vosotros_?

Se le llena la boca al escupir la palabra. Se siente como si la temperatura hubiera subido, como si alguien hubiera convocado mil chimeneas en esa habitación pequeña, claustrofóbica. Bellatrix se muere de rabia. Tiene las mejillas rojas. Se la ve arder a pesar de la oscuridad.

—¿_Toujours pur_? —sigue Sirius, burlándose, hiriendo con el mismo puñal que han usado contra él—. ¿Eres tan ingenua como para creerte el lema? ¿Cuándo ha existido ese _siempre_?

—Con la Sangre —alcanza a decir.

—Pues eso no fue lo que me dijiste cuando me marché. —Sirius recuerda lo mucho que gritó, lo cerca que estaban, y todo lo que se pegó a él para poder susurrarle al oído—. _La Sangre se pudre_. ¿Recuerdas, Bellatrix?

* * *

><p>—¿Bellatrix?<p>

Narcisa llama a su hermana y se queda bajo el umbral de la puerta, sin atreverse a pasar. Prefiere no acercarse a ella mientras le dé la espalda. Viste de negro, una túnica lisa que le marca los omóplatos y destaca su figura escualida. Parece ensimismada mirando el tapiz que cubre toda la pared. Recorre las líneas del árbol genealógico, las sigue rápido, remontándose años atrás, como si estuviera recordando algo.

—¿Ya han subido el resto? —dice de pronto.

La mujer rubia da un respingo y la mira con cautela.

—¿Qué resto? —pregunta—. ¿A quién más has avisado?

Bellatrix se da por fin la vuelta. La observa durante un instante como si no la entendiera, pero la sonrisa algo ausente que le curva con labios desaparece muy pronto. Se le oscurece la mirada.

—A nadie —contesta secamente.

El pulso no le tiembla al levantar la varita. La punta toca uno de los nombres, y allí, ante los ojos de ambas, aparece un 1980 en letras curvadas y negras, justo al lado de la fecha de nacimiento de Regulus Black.

Al lado hay una mancha redonda, quemada, tapando el nombre de alguien.


End file.
